Untitled as of Now
by IsleofSolitude
Summary: AU When Kagome's twin sis asks her to double date with her and a guy, Kagome agrees...and meets the man of her life
1. The Deal

Okay, at first I wasn't gonna put this up, but then I decided "What the heck?" and here ya go.

Disclaimer ~ I wish I owned Inuyasha…but that is (sadly) privileged to Kagome and Rumiko Takahashi. 

     Kagome stared at her twin sister in shock.

     "You want me to do WHAT?!?!?

     Kikyo winced but stood her ground. "Well, will you? You know Mom's rule as well as I do. 'No going out with a boy two years older the first time unless it's a double date.' And all my friends are busy, so…."

     "You figured you'd ask me?" Kagome shook her head. "No. Knowing you, I'd end up with some jerk Sessho-whatever talked into going, and spend the whole night being groped, ignored, bored, or just being miserable. No way. Just forget it."

     "His name is Sesshoumaru."

     "Whatever."

     There was a moment of awkward silence. Kagome risked looking at Kikyo. Her eyes were downcast and she looked like she was about to cry. Kagome realized with a start that Kikyo really liked this one. Kikyo had never had the ideal date, more like she went with the people that even a loony bin would reject. But…she had never looked this sad…

     Kikyo didn't cry over just any boy.

     "If I was to go, IF, who would I go with, when, and where?"

     Kikyo smiled, looking up. "Well, Sesshoumaru is going to bring his brother or one of his friends. We'll be going to dinner and a movie, the movie starts at nine, so we'd leave at about eight or so."

     Kagome sighed, and then looked at Kikyo. "Fine, I'll go."

     Kikyo squealed and hugged her. "Thank you so much!" She rushed out of the room, probably to call Sesshoumaru.

     Sota and Kaede, the younger set of twins, poked their heads in Kagome's room and squirted Kagome with their water guns.

      But even as she chased them, all Kagome could think was '_what have I gotten myself into?_

~*~*~*~*~

     Sesshoumaru stared at his sullen brother and rolled his eyes. "One date. Who wouldn't want to go on ONE date with a beautiful girl? You'd never see her again."

     "How do you know she's beautiful?"

     "Well, Kikyo is beautiful, and they're twin sisters, so they must look the same."

     To his surprise and relief, Inuyasha actually seemed to be considering it. Then, with a delightfully mischievous smile, he said "no" and streaked out of the room just as the phone rang. Sesshoumaru glowered at the doorway his _dear _brother had left through before he answered it.

     "Yes? Oh, Kikyo…so your sister is going to be coming….no, my brother won't be coming….it's ok, I'll just call a guy I know…ok, see you then. Bye."

     Sesshoumaru hung up and then called Jaken.

If you're freaked out about Kikyo and Sessy-chan going out, don't won't it won't last. And this story…I have no idea where I'm going with it…help? ^_^;;;


	2. The Date

I'm not gonna say the disclaimer anymore…it's in ch.1….

            Kagome fiddled nervously with her skirt as she waited for Kikyo to get dressed. She was wearing a dark blue miniskirt and white v-neck short sleeved short and black sandals. Even though it was almost winter, the weather was unusually warm and Kagome wore the miniskirts simply because they didn't restrain her movements like long skirts did and pants were just hard to shop for. She finished putting the last of he lip gloss (Sparkly Strawberry!) and fiddled with her hair before glaring at the bathroom door. "Kikyo! Hurry up!"

            "Oh hush Kagome! Perfection takes time!"

            "So what's keeping you?"

            "Ha ha ha. That was lame."

            "So was yours."

            Kikyo FINALLY came out of the bathroom. Kagome looked at her. "How do I look?" She was dressed in a red skirt that went to just below her knees but had slits up to almost her waist. Her skirt was a black v-neck and she wore black semi-high heels. 

            "Nice shirt. Can I have it back when the date's over?"

            "Why don't you give yours back to me?"

            When the doorbell rang a little later, the discussion had turned into a little argument.

~*~*~*~*~

            Luckily their dad was on business and their mom was busy with Kaede and Sota, so they didn't have to go through the awkward introductions. Still, Kikyo hurriedly opened the door and all but flew out, Kagome right behind her, shutting the door with a quick "Bye Mom, we're gone!" Once she shut the door, she turned to look at their dates.

            Sesshoumaru was very cute…and very tall. His long silvery hair was longer than hers and his golden eyes regarded them with a slightly cold look. He gave a slight smile to the sisters and then Kagome looked at her date…and barely suppressed a shudder.

            Jaken—as Kikyo had said his name was—was horrible looking. Kagome normally didn't judge based on looks, but he was just…yuck. His shortness was made painfully clear against Sesshoumaru's height. His glasses made him look like a toad while his pimples and craters only enhanced the toadish image. She gave Kikyo a glare when the two locked glances and Kikyo just smiled sheepishly. '_She owes me BIG time for this!_'

            "Well, let's go, shall we?" Sesshoumaru cut through the silence with his smooth voice. Everyone nodded and Kikyo took Sesshoumaru's offered arm. Jaken offered Kagome his arm and she politely refused. They all got into Sesshoumaru's Corvette.

~*~*~*~*~

            Kagome sighed for what must've been the millionth time. The movie was boring, she had already seen it, Kikyo screamed in her ear when it was appropriate, Jaken kept wiping a runny nose, she had drunk her soda and ate her popcorn a long time ago, and there was still at least an hour left. She sighed for the millionth and one time.

~*~*~*~*~

            She could barely contain a cheer when they got out. Kikyo and Sesshoumaru were slightly ahead of them, talking about the movie. Jaken was trailing behind them and she was behind Jaken. WAY behind…and a lot to the side…

            A beeping noise filled the air. The pair ahead of her turned to Jaken as did Kagome. He was taking his pager out and read it. "Um…That's my mom…I have to get home…"

            This time Kagome couldn't contain her cheer. All three people gave her a weird look and she tried to pretend she was coughing.

            "But the date isn't over yet!" Kikyo said sadly…or angrily, it was hard to tell with her.

            "Well, we can have dinner some other time, right Kikyo?" Sesshoumaru said.

            Kikyo pouted. "It won't be the same." She sighed. "Oh well…"

            Sesshoumaru nodded. "Ja then Jaken."

            "Ja ne Sesshoumaru-sama!" The twins looked between the two with a sweatdrop visible. Jaken left hurriedly and Sesshoumaru sighed. 

            "I suppose that ends it then. And I was hungry too…"

            Kagome got an idea. "Hey…it's not over yet! Why don't you two go along and get some food and I'll just meet up with you by the car at 11?"

            Kikyo frowned. "And have you going off by yourself? No way."

            "Sis, I'm old enough to. Plus, I'm not that hungry!" She put on a big smile to prove it.

            The couple looked at each other and shrugged. "Sure, why not? At 11, ne?"

            "Hai! Ja matte ne!" Kagome was off before they could say another word. They went to the restaurant. 

~*~*~*~*~

            Kagome hummed as she skipped through the town. '_Where to go, where to go…there!_' She read the sign.

Come in!

Special Teen night!

Free entry!

Everything half-priced!

            "What luck!" Kagome murmured to herself as she walked in.

            "Whoa…" The music was blaring, the kids were dancing, the outfits were sexy, and she loved it! She grinned happily as she walked to the counter and looked over the menu before saying "One small Mug™ onegai." She paid for it (half –priced!) and settled down on one of the stools to watch while she sipped. One time she thought she saw a flash of silver but she convinced herself it was just her imagination. 

            Just as she was finishing her drink, she saw a black-haired man staring at her from across the floor. She smiled at him, naïve as she was, and saw him come walking towards her. She stood up and left her empty counter. She started to walk off, but then the man was in front of her. She smiled up at him.

            "Ohayo. Nice music, ne?"

            "Hai. Ready to dance?"

            Kagome frowned. He hadn't even asked and yet here he was, grabbing her hand and pulling her along. She snatched her hand away and glared at him. "No thanks. I don't dance with jerks."

            His eyes narrowed and then he smirked. "Feisty, heh? I like feisty ones." He reached for her arm again and she pulled back. She was beginning to get a bit scared—not that she would show it—and looked around for anyone she knew.

            "Dammit girl, it's just a dance!" He reached out and grabbed her arm as she backed away. 

            "No! Let go!" the guy smirked.

            A voice interrupted them from behind Kagome. "I think she doesn't want to dance with you…and I can see why she wouldn't. You're butt ugly."

            The guy frowned and glared at the guy before dropping her arm. '_The guy must be big then…_' She backed up until she was against his back and silently prayed he'd go along with it. "Yeah, can't you see I have a dance partner?"

            The guy clenched his fist. "You can't dance together forever. And then you WILL dance with me." He stalked away.

            Kagome let out a breath she hadn't known she had been holding. Then she looked up at her savior…and her breath caught in her throat. He was looking down at her, amber eyes slightly worried. His silver bangs fell, slightly tickling her cheek. He looked like Kikyo's date, but where as Sess-something was handsome in a cold way, this stranger was…more rugged. He looked like someone who got in brawls often…and won more often than not. She suddenly realized how close she was and all but flew away from him. She didn't see his eyebrow arch in amusement.

            "Ano…Gomen and arigatou…"

            "The thank you I get…but why'd you say sorry?"

            She blushed. "Ano…for standing so close and saying we were going to dance. I'll just go have a drink or something." She started to walk off but he stopped her by gently holding her arm. It sent tingles down her spine and she shivered.

            "He's still watching you…maybe we _should_ dance…"

            She glanced around and sure enough, the creepy black-haired man was leaning on a wall focuses on her. She paled and looked to her savior, as she was calling him, and nodded. "Hai."

            He smiled and guided her to the middle of the floor. Once there, he put his hands on her hips, gently and slowly as though he didn't want to scare her and she was grateful. She hesitantly wrapped her arms around his neck and then the music started. '_Figures it'd be a slow dance…_' She leaned against him, laying her head against his chest. '_But hey, I'm not complaining…_'

            Kagome would later swear that somehow, that even though she kept her eye on her drink the whole time, and that she'd only drunken a root beer, that somehow, someone had spiked her drink or slipped her a drug, because she would never have acted that way had she been in her right mind.

            As the soft song played, and she danced in the strong arms of her 'savior', Kagome felt something come over her. Maybe it was the fact that she had never been in such a tiny space with such a hunk before, a hunk that had saved her no less, and the music was so pretty and…

            And her arms around him tightened, making him lean down slightly. He looked down at her and gave her a smile that made her knees weak, but she just gave him a mirror one. '_OMG! What in the heck am I doing? I'm flirting with a boy I don't even know the name of worse than I ever had before and he is so cute and I love that smile and OMG what am I doing but it's nice…it's nice…_' She noticed that his arms moved from her hips to wrap themselves around her waist and he pulled her closer. She blushed slightly but locked gazes with him and suddenly she couldn't move…his eyes burned into hers and she tingled as if she had been shocked by electricity…he lowered his head slightly and she licked her lips…

            And her watch beeped. Kagome pulled away and looked at her watch. 11:00. "Oh crud muffins! Kikyo's gonna KILL me!" She stepped out of his embrace and ran for the door, calling over her shoulder "Thanks again! Bye!"

            The silver haired man stared after her with a strange expression.

~*~*~*~*~

            Kagome ran down the street like the hounds of Hades were after her. She finally came to where Kikyo stood outside the car with her hands on her hips. Sesshoumaru was sitting just inside the car with the door open. Kagome smiled sheepishly at them before slinking over to the door and getting in. Kikyo sighed and followed suit and Sesshoumaru closed the door and drove them off.

~*~*~*~*~

            Kagome still hadn't spoken since she had gotten in the car. Now that they were back home, she had left Kikyo and Sesshoumaru talking in the car. She had come up and got into bed before Kikyo could talk to her. She was dead tired and it didn't help that a certain silver-haired man—NOT Sesshoumaru—occupied the majority of her thoughts. She heard Kikyo come in and get ready for bed. She quickly drifted off to sleep, all the while dreaming of a silver-haired knight in shining jeans.

MoonyMonster ~ another 11? Whoa! I feel so honored!

DemonBlade ~ Whoa, I thought up this idea the day before you reviewed and then I saw your review and was like "Okay, that's creepy…." Lol, Great minds and all that, ne?

Silenced Torrent ~ THANK YOU SOOOOO MUCH!

Chiko-chan ~ Lol, it's okies…Jaken is a really ugly toad demon Sesshoumaru keeps around to be his lackey…

Starwriter ~ Lol, poor Inu…but he probably won't be single for much longer, ne? ^_~

Komikitty ~ Hai, poor Kagome…thanks for the review!

Lin-chan ~ OMG! Thank you soooo much! I was having a bad day and then I read your review, and I cracked up laughing and nearly fell out of my chair! No, it's not a Jaken/Kagome fic…but thanks sooooooo much for the laugh!

J.Garibaldi ~ Lol, yeah, it's wrong but it works so whatever. –shrugs-

CX-chan ~ Well, it should be cleared up in the next chapter when Kikyo and Kagome discuss the date. You know, girltalk. ^_~

Laura-chan ~ You imagined right. ^_^

Princess Miko-chan ~ Thank you soo much!

Thanks for the reviews! I'll try to update soon!!!!!


	3. The Discussion

Hey ya'll. Well, I promised my imouto I'd update this story next, so here I am…and anyways, I hope to update all of my stories this summer. Or at least a lot of them…Sorry it's short.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from _Inuyasha_, but I own the plot. So there! XP

Dedication: To Aya, for inspiring me and helping me come up with a plot.

            Kagome yawned and buried her head deeper into the pillow. There was a light tugging at her blankets and she mumbled something and rolled over, holding onto the blankets. There was an annoyed huff, and then something whacked her feet, which were now sticking out. Kagome kicked, smirking into her pillow when she connected. She could almost sense Kikyo throw up her arms in frustration.

            "Fine. Be late for school." A door opened and closed. Kagome sighed in bliss at being able to get back to her lovely and fantastic sleep.

            "Waitaminute…" Kagome muttered into her pillow.

            "KYAAAA!" Kagome jumped out of bed and immediately—since she was tangled in the blankets—fell out of bed, her head and upper body on the floor, and her legs on the bed still. She groaned and then began to race around the room, pulling on her green and white school uniform (whoever thought that having the girls wear a miniskirt during winter needed to be shot). She then proceeded to pull on her socks and ran a brush through her hair. Kagome grabbed her notebook off her desk, raced down the stairs, got to the door, slid into her shoes, and ran out the door.

            A few seconds later the door flew open. "KIKYO! IT'S _SUNDAY_!"

            Kikyo sat at the table and let a small smile come to her face as Kagome stomped upstairs to change. She calmly sipped her tea as she read her magazine. Her long fingers turned the page slowly. She sensed, rather than heard, her twin coming into the kitchen. Kagome flopped onto a seat across from her and glared.

            "That wasn't funny."

            "I thought it was."

            "You lied to me."

            "If it had been Monday, you would have been late."

            "It's friggin' 6 AM!"

            "I didn't think you'd get ready so fast. And keep your voice down, you don't want to wake Mother, do you?"

            Kagome shook her head. "Anyways…we didn't even get home till almost midnight…how come you can survive on five hours of sleep and still look pretty? Whereas I get five hours and look like a demon?" She let out a yawn to prove her point. "I thought we were twins. We should have the same genetics."

            "Because I'm that good." She slid a cup of tea across the table to Kagome, who took it gratefully.

            "Arigato. By the way, how did the date go? Is Sesshoumaru 'the one'?" Kagome waggled her eyebrows. Kikyo rolled her eyes, a smile tugging at her lips.

            "It went okay, for a first date. He was so polite, if reserved. It was kind of hard…because he's as reserved as me, so conversation was tough. But…I do like him. I don't know if he's 'the one' as you call it, but he's nice." The twins sat in silence for a few moments, until Kikyo looked at Kagome sideways with a leer. "So what about you Kagome? Is Jaken the one?"

            Kagome threw her bread, hitting Kikyo in the head.

            Higurashi Ritsuko dressed and slipped out of the shrine, avoiding her two daughters…who would have thought they'd be up so early? The woman walked quietly, head bowed, to the Goshinboku. She looked up at it and let a bittersweet smile play on her lips. _'This tree…so important to this family…so many things have__ happened here… And so many things shall happen here.'_ She stepped closer to the tree and touched its rough bark. "Keep them safe."

            Kagome whistled as she watched the bustling shrine. Kikyo, wearing the traditional miko garb, was talking to passing visitors. Her grandpa was at the souvenir stand, selling charms and such. Souta and Kaede were inside taking care of Buyo, Kagome's fat cat who she loved, as well as cleaning their rooms. Kagome was supposed to be watching them…and she was, she really was. She just wanted to get some fresh air. That's all. After all, how much trouble can two eight-year-olds get into in less than five minutes?

            _BOOM.__ CRASH. CREAK._

            Kagome paled as she heard Kaede shushing a giggling Souta.

Well, short, yes. But oh well. If anyone is concerned that Kikyo is not acting like she should, don't worry. She grew up in a completely different atmosphere than in the show, and since she doesn't need to protect against demons, there's no need to be as pressured as she was. But still… That might change…

And now for the responses .I love writing these! (But due to time and space concerns, I will only be responding to those who actually leave something to respond to, as opposed to "plz update soon".):

**Neo Kei**: If Inu put two and two together, he'd prolly get 4.5. And then he'd end up getting mad and buying some ramen. And yes, blind dates are lies. Why do you think they call them "blind"? lol.

**DarkRoseAngelScarlet**: Yeah, it'd be kinda weird… But at the moment, Inuyasha and Kagome aren't dating, so it's not weird…yet. , ,

**MoonyMonster**: I make him attractive, hm? Go me. That's a testament to mah "skills", yes? Lol. And sorry about the Japanese. I'm trying to quit. (That sounds like what my dad says about smoking…)

**Neko****-Girl Lara**: Well, I might keep them together and I might not. I have more stuff in plan…and Inuyasha has a lot of people to love him…like…uhm…uhm…I'm sure there's someone else…

**Micah**: Glad you loved it. Maybe he is shy and was just too drunk to care. Lol.

**I Am Inu**: Hehehe…good doggy! Roll over! –pats your head-

**Snowfire****:** To be honest…the fact that she was exposed while she went to the car didn't even occur to me…-sweatdrop- But! I can say I never typed that and just address that issue later. Thanks for pointing it out. And thanks for the compliments!

**Keeper of the Void**: -puts her story back together- I'm glad you love it.

**DemonBlade**: -gets a bat on the back- AAAAAAAAAAAH! I know I haven't updated, but still! Hey…I don't have a muscle cramp anymore…yay! Thanks.

**CX-chan**: Yeah, I hate it when Kagome and Kikyo are compared. But, in the IY storyline, it's actually crucial that they are so you can see how different they are, and why Inuyasha will end up with her.

To everyone else who reviewed, thank you so much! Lova!


End file.
